


And the Living is Easy

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 1 und 2 [27]
Category: Glee
Genre: 2x22, Fehlende Szene, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9321530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung: "Komm schon. Es ist Sommer. Lass uns was Sommerliches machen."im Sommer, direkt im Anschluss an 2x22 'New York'





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And the Living is Easy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/206459) by [flaming_muse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse). 



> Da die Glee-Staffeln immer nur die Schuljahre von September bis Mai erzählten, sind die langen amerikanischen Sommerferien von Juni bis August immer ein bisschen kurz gekommen, deshalb folgt hier noch eine von drei Sommergeschichten.  
> .  
> Notiz: Der Titel ist eine Textzeile aus 'Summertime (and the living is easy)' aus 'Porgy und Bess'.

 

 

"Sag mal, machst du Witze?", fragte Kurt und starrte Blaine quer durch die Küche der Hummel-Hudsons an, als hätte er komplett den Verstand verloren.

"Weil ich Limonade möchte?", fragte Blaine zaghaft.

"Ja."

Blaine überlegte, warum Kurt den Krug an seine Brust gedrückt hielt – den absolut gewöhnlichen Glaskrug, gefüllt mit womöglich extrem erfrischender Zitronenlimonade, die sie gerade eben selbst gemacht hatten. "Ähm. Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass ich Witze darüber mache, ein Glas Limonade zu wollen. Deshalb haben wir sie schließlich gemacht, oder etwa nicht? Um sie zu trinken?"

"Natürlich haben wir sie gemacht, um sie zu trinken", sagte Kurt und verdrehte die Augen. "Aber sie ist noch nicht fertig."

"Ist sie nicht?"

"Nein. Sie muss erst noch _kalt_ werden. Sonst stehen die Süße des Zuckers und die herbe Säure der Zitronen nicht im richtigen Verhältnis zueinander. Kaltes schmeckt weniger süß, weshalb man mehr Zucker zufügen muss." Kurt öffnete den Kühlschrank und stellte den Krug hinein. "Es dauert ein paar Stunden, bis sie die richtige Temperatur hat."

Blaines nächste Frage lag eigentlich auf der Hand. "Warum machen wir nicht einfach Eiswürfel rein?"

Kurt drehte sich um und fixierte ihn mit einem Blick, als hätte Blaine vorgeschlagen, ein paar Basics bei 'Target' zu shoppen. (Diesen Fehler würde er niemals wieder machen, obwohl er eigentlich der Meinung war, dass die einfachen T-Shirts, die sie verkauften, ganz gut waren.) "Blaine. Man macht kein Eis in Limonade."

"Macht man nicht?"

"Nein. Wenn es schmilzt, verwässert es alles und dann schmeckt die Limonade wie dieses Zeug, das man aus den kleinen gelben Päckchen anrührt."

"Diese Idee wirst du mir noch ewig vorhalten, oder?", fragte Blaine.

Kurt schüttelte den Kopf und antwortete: "Jap. Aber du wirst es beschämt einsehen, wenn du nachher unsere _echte_ Limonade probierst."

"Okay, okay." Blaine hob kapitulierend die Hände und unterdrückte ein unerwartetes Gähnen. "Ich glaube dir ja. Wir werden auf die Limonade warten."

"Das ist es wert", versprach Kurt.

Blaine lächelte ihn an, trat einen Schritt näher und lehnte sich mit der Hüfte an den Schrank neben Kurt. "Das sind viele Sachen." Im ging auf, dass dieser Satz außerhalb seiner Gedanken nicht wirklich Sinn machte, weshalb er erklärte: "Wert. Das Warten. So wie Du zum Beispiel." Sein absoluter Mangel an Sprachgewandtheit ließ ihn zusammenzucken und er wartete darauf, dass Kurt ihn dafür auslachte.

Aber anstatt über ihn zu lachen, gab Kurt ihm einen schnellen, zarten Kuss. "Du musst ziemlich müde sein", sagte er und betrachtete kritisch Blaines Gesicht.

Blaine nickte mit einem Seufzen. "Ja. Es sind zu viele Auftritte und nicht genug Freizeit. Ich dachte, der Sommer wäre dazu da, sich auszuruhen."

"Wir ruhen uns jetzt aus. Wir können einen Film einlegen, den du nicht magst, dann kannst du auf dem Sofa einschlafen, während du so tust, als würdest du ihn dir ansehen. Und wenn du ganz lieb fragst, dann darfst du den Kopf auf meinen Schoß legen." Es war eine nichtige Neckerei, denn sie wussten beide, wie gern Kurt Blaines Haar liebkoste.

"Verlockend." Blaine konnte in seiner Vorstellung bereits die prallen Kissen und Kurts sanfte Finger spüren, als sein Blick aus dem Küchenfenster fiel und er eine noch viel bessere Idee hatte. "Heh, ist das eine Hängematte?"

"Ja", antwortete Kurt ohne große Begeisterung. "Mein Dad und Finn haben sie am Wochenende aufgehängt."

"Sie ist richtig groß."

"Sie ist für zwei Personen."

"Und da sind auch Kissen." Sie waren sonnengelb und sahen mindestens genauso bequem aus wie die auf dem Sofa.

"Carole hat sie gekauft." Kurt trat einen Schritt zurück. "Oh, nein. Nein. Du denkst jetzt nicht gerade, was ich glaube, dass du denkst."

Blaine ging auf ihn zu und nahm ihn bei der Hand. "Komm schon, Kurt. Lass uns ein Nickerchen in der Hängematte machen."

"Aber die ist draußen."

"Sie ist im Schatten."

"Das ist das Sofa auch."

Blaine zog leicht an seiner Hand. "Komm schon. Es ist Sommer. Lass uns was Sommerliches machen."

Kurt sah nicht sonderlich überzeugt aus, aber als sein Blick über seine Kleidung wanderte, wusste Blaine, dass er gewonnen hatte. Im Geiste vollführte er einen Siegestanz, aber seine Gesichtszüge blieben unbewegt.

"Na gut", seufzte Kurt schließlich ergeben. "Aber ich werde keine Grasflecken auf Marc Jacobs' Sommer-Kollektion riskieren."

"Es ist kein Gras in der Hängematte", erinnerte ihn Blaine.

"Nein, aber unten drunter ist Gras", sagte Kurt, "und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass du es schaffen wirst, uns mindestens einmal im Lauf des Nachmittags herauszukippen."

"Heh, du solltest wissen, dass ich eine sehr gute Koordination habe."

Kurt schüttelte lachend den Kopf. "Das ist nicht dasselbe, wie auf einen Tisch zu springen. Ich bin in einer Minute wieder unten."

Wenn er darüber nachdachte, wurde Blaine klar, dass Kurts Prophezeihung, dass er sie aus der Hängematte stürzen würden, im Angesicht seiner momentanen Erschöpfung tatsächlich wahr werden könnte. Deshalb ging er schon mal nach draußen, um hinein zu klettern, ohne sich vor seinem Freund zu blamieren.

Die schwüle Sommerluft traf ihn wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht, sobald er einen Fuß vor die Tür setzte, aber im Schatten war ein zartes Lüftchen zu spüren, so dass es eigentlich ganz angenehm war, wenn man sich nicht gerade bewegen musste. Er streifte die Flip-Flops von seinen Füßen, stellte sie auf die Seite, damit Kurt nicht in Versuchung geriet, seine Drohung wahrzumachen und sie zu verbrennen und ließ sich behutsam in die Hängematte sinken. Sie begann sofort gefährlich zu schwanken und drohte, umzuschlagen, aber irgendwie schaffte er es, es sich mit dem Kopf auf einem der Kissen bequem zu machen, ohne herauszufallen. Er seufzte zufrieden und ließ den Blick über das grüne Blätterdach schweifen, das ihn vor dem klaren, blauen Himmel abschirmte.

Als er die Terassentür hörte und den Kopf drehte, wurde er mit einem seltenen Anblick belohnt – Kurt in fast schon lässiger Freizeitkleidung. Der Blick auf Kurts lange Beine, die aus frisch gebügelten khaki-farbenen Cargo-Shorts hervorschauten und das weiße T-Shirt, das sich straff über seine Brust spannte, raubte Blaine den Atem. Das war nicht fair; Blaine fühlte sich Kurts Garderobe fast immer unterlegen, aber selbst wenn sie fast exakt das Gleiche trugen, übertrumpfte Kurt ihn. Nicht, dass er sich darüber beklagen wollte, aber er war eben wohl doch nicht der immer makellos auftretende Mensch, der er so gerne wäre.

Als er ins Sonnenlicht hinaustrat, zuckte Kurt hinter seiner Sonnenbrille kurz zusammen und schirmte sein Gesicht mit dem Taschenbuch ab, das er in der Hand hielt.

"Es ist richtig schön im Schatten", rief Blaine, um möglichen Beschwerden Kurts zuvor zu kommen. Er würde keine Anstalten machen, aus der Hängematte aufzustehen, wenn es nicht unbedingt sein musste – und sei es auch nur, weil es ihn seinem Ziel nicht näher bringen würde, wenn Kurt sich vor Lachen krümmte – aber seine Finger zuckten vor Verlangen, herauszufinden, ob sich das T-Shirt genauso weich anfühlte wie es aussah.

"Was ich nicht alles aus Liebe tue", grummelte Kurt gerade laut genug, dass Blaine es hören konnte, aber er kam trotzdem zur Hängematte herüber.

"Ich dachte, wir wollten schlafen", sagte Blaine und deutete auf das Buch.

"Ich bin nicht müde. Du schläfst und ich lese."

"Okay." Blaine versenkte sicherheitshalber seine Finger verstohlen im Netzstoff der Hängematte, als Kurt seine Sandalen abstreifte und sich anschickte, sich neben ihn zu legen.

Natürlich schwankte das verdammte Ding kaum, als Kurt sich hineinrollte, und dass sie aufgrund der Schwerkraft und durch die Form der Matte von den Schultern bis zu den Knien fest aneinander gepresst waren, schien keinen von ihnen zu stören.

"Hey", begrüßte Blaine ihn leise und drehte ihm den Kopf zu.

Kurt lächelte zurück. "Hey."

Aus dieser Nähe konnte Blaine Kurts Augen hinter der Sonnenbrille erkennen und der Teil seines Arms, der Kurts Seite berührte, fühlte das Spiel seiner schlanken Muskeln, ja, ein wirklich sehr weiches und anschmiegsames Shirt. Blaines Herz begann zu pochen.

"Hey", sagte er noch einmal.

"Du sollst doch schlafen", erinnerte ihn Kurt.

"Du lenkst mich ab."

"Ich mach doch überhaupt gar nichts."

"Du lenkst mich immer ab." Es war die reine Wahrheit. So war es immer schon gewesen, selbst als sie noch gar nicht miteinander gegangen waren.

Kurt lachte leise und schüttelte den Kopf. "Mach die Augen zu, Blaine. Schlaf jetzt." Er machte es sich bequem und schlug das Buch auf, um zu lesen. "Ich kann dich noch mehr ablenken, wenn du aufwachst."

Das klang so vernünftig, dass Blaine nur sagte: "Okay."

Blaine musste wirklich müde gewesen sein, denn das nächste, woran er sich erinnerte, war ein überaus angenehmer Traum, aus dem er langsam erwachte. Er war ein Zebra gewesen und hatte versucht, ein Rudel Löwen zu seinen Background-Sängern zu machen. Sie hatten Schwierigkeiten, die Harmonien richtig hinzukriegen, aber sie bemühten sich wenigstens. Licht und Schatten flimmerten auf seinen geschlossenen Augenliedern und er öffnete sie ohne Eile. Der Baum über ihm nahm langsam deutliche Formen an und als er versuchte seinen verkrampften, verschwitzten, linken Arm zu bewegen, bemerkte er, dass er zwischen seinem Körper und Kurts Arm eingeklemmt war. Ihre Finger waren locker ineinander verschränkt. Der Wunsch, sich zu bewegen, war auf einmal wie weggeblasen.

Als er ihm den Kopf zudrehte, sah er, dass Kurt neben ihm eingeschlafen war, das aufgeschlagene Buch auf seinem Bauch. Kurt hatte ihm das Gesicht leicht zugeneigt, und obwohl seine helle Haut von der Hitze gerötet war, sah er doch unglaublich friedlich aus. Kurt war normalerweise so lebendig, und auch wenn er mit Blaine zusammen war, schien er sich seiner selbst immer bewusst zu sein, aber wenn er schlief, war er weich und verletzlich auf eine Art, wie er es sich fast nie erlaubte, wenn er wach war. Seine Augenbrauen, sein Mund, sogar sein Kiefer war entspannt. Blaine saugte seinen Anblick in sich auf, den er ebenso liebte, wie den Rest von ihm. Er fühlte sich warm und träge, voller Freude, dass er Kurt anschauen konnte, so viel er wollte, ohne befürchten zu müssen, dass es ihm unangenehm werden könnte.

Dann aber rumpelte ein Lastwagen laut durch die Straße und Kurt bewegte sich neben ihm.

"Schhh", flüsterte Blaine, aber es war zu spät.

"Ich bin wach", murmelte Kurt und versuchte, in der schwankenden Hängematte Halt zu finden, um sich aufzurichten, die Augen immer noch geschlossen. "Ich mache die Eiweiß-Omeletts."

"Nein. Kurt, nein. Leg dich wieder hin. Du brauchst nirgends hinzugehen." Blaine zog ihn wieder zu sich herunter und Kurt gab nach.

"Blaine?" Kurt erwachte blinzelnd, schob die Sonnenbrille hoch und fuhr sich durch die Haare. "Was? Oh, richtig; dein Mittagsschlaf."

"Anscheinend auch deiner."

"Sieht so aus." Kurt rieb sich die Augen. "Oh, Mann. Ist das heiß."

" _Du_ bist heiß", korrigierte ihn Blaine.

"Natürlich bin ich heiß. Hier draußen sind über dreißig Grad." Dann blickte er Blaine in die Augen und sagte: "Oh."

Blaine lächelte nur, hob ihre immer noch verschränkten Hände an seinen Mund und küsste Kurts Finger.

Sie lagen so nah beieinander, dass Blaine Kurts zitternden Atem hören konnte und er presste einen sanften Kuss in Kurts Handfläche, nur um zu sehen, wie seine Pupillen sich weiteten.

"Und du wirfst _mir_ vor, dass ich dich ablenke", sagte Kurt leise.

Blaine rieb seine Wade über Kurts Unterschenkel und das Gefühl von rauhen Haaren auf leicht schwitziger Haut ließ sie beide erschaudern. Ihre nackten Füße berührten sich und wieso war Blaine noch nie aufgefallen, dass Füße ihn so antörnen konnten?

"Wir sollten reingehen", sagte Kurt.

"Warum?", fragte Blaine, die Lippen immer noch an Kurts Handgelenk.

"Es ist heiß."

"Und dann?"

"Und dann werd' ich mich viel wohler fühlen, weil ich nicht ohnmächtig werde vor lauter Hitze."

Blaine sah ihn an und versuchte einzuschätzen, wie ernst es ihm war. Dann platzte sein Lachen aus ihm heraus. "Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du ganz schön dramatisch bist?" Er küsste Kurts Hand noch einmal, um zu zeigen, dass er es nicht böse meinte.

"Jeden Tag meines Lebens", antwortete Kurt mit leicht verlegenem Grinsen.

"Ich liebe es." Blaine lehnte sich vor und küsste ihn, bevor er sich aus der Hängematte schwang. Irgendwie schaffte er es, auf den Füßen zu landen, aber Kurt bemerkte es nicht, weil er zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, sich im Stoff der wild schaukelnden Matte festzukrallen.

"Das nächste Mal vielleicht mit Vorwarnung, Blaine? Dann hätte ich zuerst aufstehen können und müsste nicht seekrank werden."

"Nein, bleib hier. Ich bin gleich zurück."

Kurt warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu, legte sich aber wieder hin, während Blaine in die Küche ging. Er holte die Limonade aus dem Kühlschrank und ein paar Gläser vom Regal. Als er durch's Fenster seinen Freund matt und schlapp in der Hängematte liegen sah, füllte er noch einen Becher mit Eiswürfeln und schaffte es, auf dem Rückweg nichts davon fallen zu lassen.

"War sie lange genug drin?", fragte Kurt, als er sah, was Blaine brachte.

"Zwei Stunden." Blaine stellte die Limonade und die leeren Gläser auf die Erde.

"Das sollte reichen." Kurt kniff die Augen zusammen. "Ich sagte doch, kein Eis."

"Du sagtest, kein Eis für die Limonade." Blaine ließ sich behutsam wieder in die Hängematte gleiten und hielt die Luft an, bis er es sich, auf der Seite liegend, bequem gemacht hatte, das Gesicht Kurt zugewandt.

"Richtig .... " Kurt musterte den Becher misstrauisch.

"Du hast nichts gesagt über Eis für dich."

Der patentierte 'Du-Musst-Komplett-Unzurechnungsfähig-Sein'-Blick Nummer vier erschien auf Kurts Gesicht. "Was hast du – ?"

"Shhh." Blaine nahm einen Eiswürfel aus dem Becher und strich damit über Kurts Schläfe. "Du hast gesagt, dir ist heiß."

Kurt hauchte ein leises Seufzen und ließ die Augen zufallen. "Das sollte sich nicht so gut anfühlen", sagte er.

"Aber es ist gut?" Blaine ließ das Eis über Kurts Wange und seinen Kiefer entlang wandern.

"Ja." Kurt schluckte hörbar, als Blaine den Würfel seinen Hals hinab und über seinen Nacken gleiten ließ. Er schnappte nach Luft, als Blaine das Eis mit hohler Hand dort festhielt. "Das ist Wahnsinn."

"Ich weiß", sagte Blaine und weil er da direkt vor ihm war, drückte er einen Kuss auf Kurts Kiefer, wo gerade eben noch das Eis gewesen war. Die Kombination von kühler Feuchtigkeit und warmer Haut machte ihn schwindlig und auch Kurt schien es zu gefallen, wenn er die Tatsache, dass er eine Hand in Blaines Shirt gekrallt hatte, richtig deutete.

"Das ist nicht – ", Kurt brach ab, als Blaine ihm das Eis in den Kragen und etwa zehn Zentimeter weiter, die Wirbelsäule entlang, rutschen ließ.

"Das ist nicht was?" fragte Blaine mit rauher, heiserer Stimme.

"Das hilft mir nicht wirklich beim Abkühlen."

"Vielleicht sollte ich es mit einem anderen versuchen." Blaine ließ das übrig gebliebene Eisstückchen auf die Erde fallen und fischte einen frischen Eiswürfel aus dem Becher. Er lächelte Kurt an, berührte sein Kinn damit und zog ihn quälend langsam seine Kehle hinab und in die Grube an seinem Hals. Er sah einen Augenblick lang zu, wie sich das schmelzende Wasser dort sammelte, bevor er seine Finger unter Kurts Kragen schob und die Feuchtigkeit entlang seiner Schlüsselbeine unter dem Baumwollstoff verteilte.

"Jetzt kühler?" fragte er.

"Nicht wirklich", gestand Kurt heiser.

"Hmm." Blaine nahm ein neues Stück Eis, hielt es behutsam in der Hand und zog den Saum von Kurts T-Shirt ein paar Zentimeter nach oben. Normalerweile musste er sich durch mehrere Stofflagen arbeiten, um Kurts Haut zu erreichen, weshalb ihn die neue Erfahrung, ihn so unbeschwert berühren zu können, regelrecht berauschte. Der Anblick von Kurts flachem Bauch beschleunigte seinen Puls. Er fragte sich, ob sich die Menschen des viktorianischen Zeitalters genauso gefühlt hatten, wenn ein flüchtiger Blick auf eine wohlgeformte Fessel sie erregte.

"Wie ist das?", fragte er und ließ die Hand nach oben gleiten. Kurts Muskeln zuckten unter Blaines eis-beladener Handfläche und spannten sich an, und wenn sie sich in einer etwas stabileren Lage befunden hätten, dann hätte Blaine ihren Weg mit dem Mund verfolgt.

"Oh, mein Gott", flüsterte Kurt, bevor er die Finger in Blaines Haar vergrub und ihn für einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss an sich zog.

Blaine fiel fast sofort der Becher aus der Hand, aber das interessierte ihn jetzt so viel, wie ein Sack Reis in China. Die Hängematte erschwerte jegliche Bewegungsmanöver, aber nachdem er sich an Kurts Seite geschmiegt hatte, ein Knie über Kurts Beine gelegt und die Hand an Kurts Wange, hatte er sowieso nicht mehr das geringste Bedürfnis, sich zu bewegen. Kurt hatte eine Hand in Blaines Shirt, die andere in seinem Haar vergraben, und die sanfte Bewegung seines Körpers, während sie sich küssten, versetzte die Hängematte in leichtes Schwingen.

Alles fühlte sich warm und wunderbar an. Blaine konnte seine Lippen kaum von Kurts Mund und Haut lösen, um Atem zu holen, so sehr verlangte es ihn danach, ihn zu küssen. Es war viel zu heiß, für noch leidenschaftlichere Aktionen, aber die schwüle Luft ließ jede Berührung und jedes Keuchen umso eindringlicher wirken.

"Ich könnte immer so weiter machen", murmelte Blaine an Kurts Hals, bevor er realisierte, was er da gerade gesagt hatte. Er hatte eigentlich das Küssen gemeint, aber die Wahrheit umfasste so viel mehr. Das Ausmaß dieses Gedankens ließ ihn kurz verharren. Er wusste, sie waren noch jung, und in den kommenden Jahren würde sich noch so vieles ändern für sie und vielleicht war in seinem Gehirn auch schon etwas durchgebrannt durch die Hitze und durch _Kurt,_ aber genau jetzt, in diesem Augenblick, meinte er es, bezogen auf wirklich alles.

Kurt strich mit der Hand über Blaines Rücken. "Ich weiß", sagte er leise. "Mir geht es auch so." Als Blaines Blick ihn traf, lächelte Kurt. Seine Mundwinkel waren nur leicht nach oben gezogen, aber sein Blick war ein einziges Versprechen.

Blaine musste ihn einfach noch einmal küssen, kraftvoll und leidenschaftlich, und als er die Hand über Kurts bekleideten Brustkorb hinab über seinen nackten Bauch gleiten ließ, stöhnte Kurt so laut auf, dass sie sich erschrocken voneinander lösten.

"Tut mir leid", sagt Kurt errötend. "Sorry."

"Das muss dir nicht leid tun", beschwichtigte Blaine. "Bitte Kurt, dafür musst du dich nie entschuldigen. Aber falls wir das machen, wenn dein Dad nachhause kommt, werd' ich Hausverbot kriegen." Er legte die Stirn an Kurts Schulter und versuchte, seinen Atem wieder zu beruhigen.

"Tja, dann könnte ich wenigstens im klimatisierten Zimmer bleiben wie ein normaler Mensch." Diese Antwort hätte mehr Eindruck hinterlassen, wenn Kurts Stimme dabei nicht ein wenig gezittert hätte.

"Du kannst mir nichts vormachen. Ich glaube nicht, dass du dich wirklich beschweren willst", sagte Blaine und küsste Kurt auf die Schulter.

Kurt musste lachen. "Nein, das will ich auch nicht", gab er zu. "Aber vielleicht sollten wir doch lieber reingehen und ein wenig abkühlen."

"Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes."

"Ja", sagte Kurt bedauernd und drückte einen Kuss an Blaines Schläfe. "Dad und Carole werden bald nachhause kommen. Ich sollte mit dem Abendessen anfangen."

Blaine blieb noch eine Weile mit dem Gesicht an Kurts Hals liegen und atmete den Duft seiner salzigen Haut und einen schwachen Hauch seines Shampoos ein. Das half zwar nicht, seinen Herzschlag zu beruhigen, aber es ließ die quälende Sehnsucht in seiner Brust etwas abflauen.

"Tut mir leid", flüsterte Kurt in Blaines Haar.

"Schon gut. Es kommen auch noch andere Tage."

"Mir hat aber _heute_ der Tag gefallen."

"Schon gut", sagte Blaine noch einmal. "Wir haben noch den ganzen Sommer vor uns."

Kurt schenkte ihm ein liebevoll strahlendes Lächeln und zog ihn, nach einem weiteren sanften Kuss, zurück ins Haus.

(Eine Minute später schickte er Blaine wieder nach draußen, um die vergessene Limonade zu holen. Sie tranken sie zum Abendessen und Blaine musste zugeben, dass sie, gut gekühlt, wirklich perfekt war.)

 

**~***~**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ich würde mich sehr über Kudos und einen Kommentar freuen, wenn euch meine Übersetzung gefallen hat. <3<3


End file.
